


Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Pets, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog

Lucky likes his new master.  
His new master doesn't hit him.  
And gives him pizza.  
He is disaster prone like Lucky.  
He likes his new name too.  
They both resued each other.  
Both damaged, Lucky without aneye.  
And his master cannot hear.  
But his master lets Lucky sleep on the couch.   
Lucky is glad for a new life.


End file.
